Description: (Applicant's Description) The Analytic Microscopy Core was recently established as a centralized shared resource facility to provide scientific and technical expertise in a variety of analytical microscopy methods. Today, technological advances in microscopy and computer software allow sophisticated microscopic assessment and accurate morphometric quantitation of a variety of molecular parameters at the sub-cellular level. This is revolutionizing our approach to morphological analysis and interpretation. The newly created Analytical Microscopy Core incorporates fluorescence microscopy, confocal microscopy services, and Image Analysis. This Facility is an invaluable resource to researchers interested in intracellular trafficking and sub-cellular localization of molecules involved in protein phosphorylation, signal transduction, cell cycle progression, cell-to- cell contact, cell motility, cell differentiation, apoptosis, angiogenesis, invasion and metastasis, DNA repair, and gene expression. The staff offers training to users and partial or full service assistance both in technical aspects and data interpretation. The vast majority of services (99 percent) have been provided to Cancer Center members and peer-reviewed projects account for 90 percent of the total usage. Based on a total operating cost of $64,578, we are requesting $39,585 from the CCSG allocation. This amount represents approximately 61 percent of the total operating budget. Funds will support a portion of Core staff salaries and service contracts.